Honeymoon: SilverXBella
by Bella Takashi
Summary: This isn't a story of Bella Swan, but of me Bella Rene Light. Wife of My Guardian Angel. Anyway, this is a story of our 5th anniversary and the nights that followed it. So if you get grossed out JUST DON'T READ IT! HAHAHA LOVE U SILVER!


I, Bella Rene Light; daughter of Raz, elder of the Ancient Wolf Tribe, and Celeste, elder of the Bluebloods; live in a large manor known as Moonlight manor. My husband, Silver Light; son of Twilight, elder of the Revolution Kingdom; is an amazing man of great capacity. One year we were out on our 5th anniversary "honeymoon." Silver had chosen a snug little get away home for the both of us, one of the many that I had purchased for such purposes. The house had six bedrooms, a brilliant view of the ocean and was located right on the beautiful shores of Venice. We didn't pack much; I threw in a couple of floral sun dresses, some sandals, a couple of bathing suits and some sexy lace.

We had just arrived to the beach house, when I asked Silver if he wanted to swim, it was over 100 degrees and it was mid-day. Silver agreed to my idea and I walked into the house, donned my bathing suit, and raced him to the water. I was wearing a cerulean blue string bikini that matched Silver's eyes. The bikini tied at the hips, and had a halter tie for the top. Silver beat me to the water, and pulled me under when I reached the deep. I smiled as he pulled me to the sandy base of the water and we both kicked up to the surface. We both swam to the shore and as we reached the dry sand Silver grabbed me around the waist and rolled me on my back as I hit the sand. "Ahh…" I giggled as he kneeled over me his cerulean eyes sparkling as he smiled at me. "You are truly beautiful." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me. "Mmmmmmmmm," Was all I could say, as his eager lips swayed with mine.

His hands followed my many curves and when he hit my thigh he grabbed it and moved it so that my leg was wrapped around his waist. He moved harder onto me. I whispered into his ear, "Inside love." I was helped up by my naughty little angel and we made out on the couch. We then moved ferociously to the kitchen as I knocked over everything possible from the counters, and then to the bedroom. Silver knocked to the soft bed as he massaged my breasts, and as I gave him a hand job. His member continued to get harder and harder as I continued to rub him. He groaned in pleasure a few times as I continued, then Silver's, hands moved to my hips as his untied my bikini and I was in full nude along with my angel. "Ohhhhh," I sighed in pleasure as he teased and licked my vagina.

Then he finally was as hard as his angelic body would get, so he pressed his muscular frame against mine and I wrapped my legs around him. We both sighed in pleasure and kissed one another in passion. We swayed, sighed in passion, and kissed one another in pure passion. We went all afternoon until the wee hours of the morning. It was 3am when we finally decided to eat something; even then we couldn't stay way from each other. There were more screams that night, or shall I say morning, and soon enough it was sunrise. We both fell asleep at that time because of our wicked night of sex that we had on our first day at the beach house.

It wasn't until 5pm that I woke up to see Silver's beautiful cerulean eyes looking at mine. He sighed and whispered, "Wow. That was some night." I laughed and said, "We could do it again if you want tonight with some lace." He beamed with excitement and growled as he kissed my neck. We got up; I put on some old shorts and one of Silver's tees and walked to the kitchen. There were pots and pans all over the floor. When I walked in all I could do was laugh. "Wow… we were everywhere." I managed to get out as Silver kissed my neck and hugged me from behind. "Yes we were." He said very seductively into my ear as I walked over to the refrigerator. As I opened the freezer I said to Silver, who was still kissing my neck, "Do you want sundaes?" He smiled, "Sure." After we made sundaes and played around with the whipped cream, we went into one of the six bedrooms. This one was green. I winked to Silver, as I left him behind to surprise him with what lace I was to wear for the second night of sexual fun, and walked into the bathroom with my expensive French lingerie bag.

When I came out of the bathroom I was covered almost head to toe in a see through black lace and mesh lingerie outfit. When Silver saw me, I swear, he stopped breathing. I slowly walked over to the bed and kneeled over him, his muscular body moved in beat with mine. We were entwined beautifully, like the lace and mesh were, on my lingerie. A few moans, groans and screams of pleasure, 5 or 6 hicks, and lots of bite marks ended our 2nd night of sexual entertainment or 2nd night of our 5th anniversary.

It wasn't until the 4th night in the anniversary beach house that I was in pure heaven. We had just come from a romantic dinner when I walked into the house. I was wearing a short, tight, black dress with a v-neck and spaghetti straps. My shoes were 6inch stilettos that were flawless black paten leather. Silver held my waist as I walked inside. I smiled as he went to the bedroom to get something and I went to the kitchen and grabbed a large case of black, white, and red candles. I light them up right as Silver walked in the living room in a pair of shorts. I sat seductively on the couch and waited for Silver to walk over and sat down. He did so after he looked around and then at me with a smug look on his face.


End file.
